


In another man's shoes

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going undercover, walking in another man's shoes can be fun... Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another man's shoes

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #40 'shoes', maybe a little bit inspired by the movie

**In another man's shoes**

by Belladonna

 

Going undercover, it always gives me such a rush. The adrenaline, this feeling that you can do anything, no consequences whatsoever.

Of course, dressing up, pretending to be somebody else was something I'd always liked, even when I was little. Just ask Ma. She even has the pictures to prove it somewhere.

 

Getting into character is important. Sure, to dress like the part as well, but it's nothing without the role, the inside story of this other person you're pretending to be.

Walking in somebody else's shoes for a while can be fun.

 

If only they weren't ruining my instep.


End file.
